


[Podfic] Architectonics

by ScienceofObsession



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceofObsession/pseuds/ScienceofObsession





	[Podfic] Architectonics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Architectonics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508332) by [ScienceofObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceofObsession/pseuds/ScienceofObsession). 



I've podficced [Architectonics](508332)!

 

Download is [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?i3v7whc6vja4svi).

Length: 16:42

Summary:  _My sutures tell a story, if you read them correctly. It’s a bit like a palm, I suppose, or wrinkles in papery skin. Come close, and I’ll whisper it to you._

Music: Christina Perry's Jar of Hearts for violin, played by [Jun Sung Ahn](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOkgyhRbp7E).

 

_____________________________

My first foray into podficcing, though I've long been interested. Any feedback or suggestions for improvement is much appreciated. Thanks for listening!


End file.
